Dia Milikku
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: —For Hermione Day 2013./Dia milikku, bukan milikmu. Siapapun yang menyentuhnya? Akan terima akibatnya. Hei, wanitaku../"Aku tidak menyangka bisa menjadi milikmu sekarang, dear."/ OS


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dia Milikku © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**-Hermione Day 2013-**_

_*** Themes : PLAIN ***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy**_

"_**Draco POV***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying Reading & Reviewing**_

_**Y*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~***~*~*Y**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Dia milikku, bukan milikmu_

_Siapapun yang menyentuhnya? Akan terima akibatnya._

_Hei, wanitaku.._

_._

_._

_._

_-0-_

Untuk beberapa kalinya aku mengingat pertemuan-pertemuan yang membuatku tertawa dalam hati. Senang lebih tepatnya, aku merasa diriku bangga memiliki dia. Seorang wanita yang tergolong sangat jenius di sekolah Hogwarts, betapa tidak dia yang selalu aktif di setiap pelajaran dan—aku sendiri sempat kesal karena perhatian Profesor—hampir seluruhnya berpihak padanya. Sebernanya otak terbuat dari apa sampai dia terobsesi menjadi nomor satu. Bahkan dia hampir menguasai mantra baik verbal dan non verbal—hampir sama sepertiku yang juga sama jenius dengannya.

Sebuah pigura manis dan sosok di dalamnya adalah dia masih bersekolah di Hogwarts. Mau tak mau, aku mengingat kejadian pertama sekali aku tertarik dengannya.

_Ckiit… bruuk_

"_Aw, siapa yang—astaga dasar ferret albino!" pekiknya menunjuk-nunjuk diriku. Seolah aku yang bersalah terhadapnya._

_Aku berdecih kesal. "Diam kau semak-semak. Kau yang harus disalahkan, bukan aku!"_

"_Heiii, seharusnya kau tahu kalau ada yang mau lewat. Kenapa kau melamun saja seperti orang gila!"_

"_Berang-berang…, salah kau membawa buku sebanyak itu. kau mau memasaknya dalam kuali lalu kau minum ramuan itu, hah!" ucapku tak mau kalah._

"_Iya, aku mau membuat ramuan racun untukmu agar kau menghilang dari hadapanku." Dia membawa kembali buku dan diriku juga bangkit, lalu tanpa sadar tanganku bersentuhan dengan kulitnya._

_Sempat aku memegang tangannya akan tetapi dia langsung menepisnya. "Kalau kau berniat membantuku, jangan pegang tanganku—pegang bukunya, ferret!" dia pun langsung melengos pergi dengan menabrakan tubuhnya di bahuku._

_Aku pun menyeringai tipis. "Awas saja kau berang-berang. Kau lah yang akan menerima akibatnya." Walau di dalam hati, bukan itu maksudku berkata 'kau menarik heh, berang-berang.'_

Aku sempat merutuki kenapa bisa takluk dihadapannya. Padahal dia musuh bebuyutan, yang kalian tahu—kami dari asrama yang berbeda tentunya dua asrama yang sering perang. Aku tak menyangka kami berdua—maksudku hubungan kami bisa meruntuhkan permusuhan alot yang berjalan selama ini. Salahkan dia yang memiliki tubuh yang proposional, mata madunya yang mempesona lalu rambut cokelat nan tebal itu juga kejeniusan yang tinggi. Dia merupakan anak kesayangan dari beberapa professor dan selalu menjadi penyelamat poin kalau asramanya terkena masalah.

Lalu apa yang membuatku tertarik padanya—selain poin-poin itu. apakah sentuhan langsung dan pandangan kami saling bertemu mengejutkan rasa yang membuncah dalam hati. Dia hanya kelahiran _muggle_—dan dalam artian sebetulnya aku anti dengan _muggle_. Tapi, ucapanku berbalik ketika melihatnya. Lihat wajahnya yang harus ku akui cantik. Di piguranya saja dia terlihat mempesona. Bagaimana dengan aslinya, sungguh aku tidak menyesal memiliknya.

Atensiku berpindah pada lencana murid yang terpasang rapi didalam kotak kaca. Awalnya aku tidak menyangka akan ber-_partner_ dengannya karena permusuhan kami sekarat-karatnya besi dan sedalam-dalamnya sumur. Tapi ajaib, setelah kepala sekolah memberikan lencana pada kami dengan tujuan agar dua asrama yang selalu berseteru bisa kembali akur. Well, rencana gila itu membuahkan hasil karena lama kelamaan kami menerima kehadiran masing-masing.

Tapi seketika ada yang membuatku dulunya merasa cemburu ketika salah satu sainganku—dalam pikiranku datang ke sekolah Hogwarts. Awalnya aku bersikap biasa karena dia adalah tamu—namun dia bermaksud untuk menarik perhatian Granger untuk kembali bersamanya. Otakku memanas—entah kenapa saat itu aku tidak suka Granger dekat dengan sainganku itu.

"_Hermione, bisa kau menemaniku ke perpustakaan sekarang?" ajak sainganku. Lebih tepatnya laki-laki berasal dari Dumstrang—Krum itu._

_Dengan senyum tipis yang diperlihatkan Granger, membuatku memanas yang berasal darimana sebab aku kesal itu. Apalagi senyum itu ditunjukkan pada Krum dan aku tidak suka itu. Rasanya aku mengirim mantra untuk Krum itu yang berhasi menarik perhatian Granger._

"_Hm… baiklah. Memangnya kau mau mencari buku apa disana?" sahut Granger sambil berjalan dan menunjukkan jalan ke perpustakaan._

"_Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi perpustakaan denganmu saja," seru Krum dan hasilnya membuat wajah Granger bersemu tipis._

"_Ayo, Krum. Sebelum perpustakaan tutup…"_

_Dan mereka pun berjalan tanpa merasakan ada yang mengikuti mereka berdua. Aku bersyukur itu dan—awas saja kau Krum. Lihat saja, aku yang berhasil mendapatkannya—bukan kau._

Diriku ingin tertawa keras karena tingkah konyolnya saat itu. Kekanakan sekali memang, tapi karena usaha keras sekarang aku berhasil memenangkan hatinya. Tidak menyangka keegoisan, sikap keperfeksionisannya, keras kepalanya bahkan cerewetnya—aku suka dan menurutku itu menarik juga menantang adrenalinku untuk mendapatkannya.

Ah, rasanya aku melupakan sesuatu. Diriku langsung ber-_apparate_ menuju dapur dan membuka bungkusan yang sempat aku letakkan disana. ketika aku sampai di dapur, diriku menghela napas lega karena bungkusan ini tidak ada yang membukanya. Aku melirik ke sana kemari dan melihat dapur masih rapi. Sebernanya aku paling khawatir kalau dia akan menghancurkan _pantry_ saat di Hogwarts dulu—walau sekarang dia lebih hebat memasak dan ku akui itu.

_Aku agak lelah karena tugasku sebagai ketua murid dan sempat terkejut melihat pantry yang berantakan lalu atensiku—mengarah ke Granger. Dia tengah mengaduk sesuatu namun hasilnya tumpah ke lantai. Demi merlin, dia menguji kesabaranku kali ini._

"_Kau tidak sedang membuat bom sampai pantry ini begitu bersihnya sampai—"_

"_Berhentilah menyindirku, ferret!" ucapnya sambil menggumamkan mantra Accio._

_Aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku. "Memang ada acara apa sampai kau berantakan heh, Granger?" tanyaku._

_Dia tidak menjawab melainkan memberikan perkamen melalui mantra Accio. Diriku menangkapnya dan membaca perkamennya, mataku melirik sekilas dan dia memalingkan wajahnya._

"_Tidak perlu sampai membuat makanan untuk partner kerja di kelas ramuan, kau membuat pantry jadi begini," hela-ku sambil mendekati pantry dan sebelum sampai menginjak pantry—diriku langsung tertahan oleh ucapannya._

"_Aku memang payah dalam memasak," keluhnya._

_Diriku memiringkan kepalaku, sejak kapan _Miss-know-it-all_ jadi rapuh begini hanya karena memasak. Oke, itu pekerjaan wanita. Tapi setidaknya tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk melakukan itu._

"_Hey Granger, wanita itu tidak perlu memaksakan dirinya bila dia tidak mampu. Karena ada laki-laki yang menyempurnakannya. Dan aku tidak mempermasalahkan jika kau tidak bisa—"_

_Eh? Nyaris perkataanku tidak terkontrol bahkan mata cokelat madunya mengarah padaku. "Maksudmu apa?"_

_Aku pun langsung berbalik dan menuju kamarku lalu mengutuk mulutku yang hampir kelepasan bicara. Diriku tidak peduli dengan tatapan mengarah padaku. Lagipula perkataanku tidak salah bukan._

Aku pun membuka kotak itu dan dengan sedikit menusukkan angka dua puluh delapan di kue tart—serta menyalakan lilinnya—aku langsung ebrjala pelan menuju ruangan rekreasi keluarga kami. Dengan langkah perlahan, aku tidak membuat suara bising di rumah _muggle_ kami. Oh rasanya aku mengingat ketika kami berdebat soal tempat tinggal.

_Dia tampak kesal dan marah akibat perkataanku tadi untuk tetap tinggal di manor karena suatu alasan karena—orang tuaku tidak mau kami pergi dari sini. tapi dia tetap bersikeras untuk pindah ke rumah baru dengan ancaman dia akan meninggalkan manor sendirian tentunya—dia sedang mengandung anak kami._

"_Tidak tetap tidak,_ love_. Kita tetap tinggal disini," seru-ku._

"_Kita harus mandiri, _dear_. Kau mau dicap sebagai anak manja karena tidak bisa terpisah ari orang tua. Demi merlin, kita sudah menikah," timpalnya tidak mau kalah._

_Aku memijit keningku sebentar. "Karena itu, orang tuaku tidak bisa terpisah oleh aku dan kau begitu juga anak kita. Kita sama-sama anak tunggal, love," sela-ku untuk meredam adu mulut kami._

"_Kau lupa aku anak tunggal juga. Ini untuk keadilan bersama, kita harus hidup mandiri atau aku yang meninggalkan manor ini sendirian!"_

"_Tidak! Kau harus mengikuti kemauan seorang suami, love. Karena kau sudah menjadi tanggungjawabku," ucap-ku dengan nada tenang._

_Tampak dia juga stress menghadapi adu mulut kami yang tidak berkesudahan. Dia berpikir jalan keluar dari persoalan satu ini._

"_Bagaimana seminggu sekali kita kembali ke manor? Hitung-hitung sebagai penghilang rasa rindumu pada orang tuamu, _dear_?" tuturnya._

"_Oke, asalkan saat sembilan bulan kehamilanmu, kita menginap di manor. Dan—tanpa penolakan," titahku ketika dia nyaris menucapkan perkataan lagi._

Aku tersenyum tipis mengingat pentengkaran kecil kami, tapi aku selalu bersyukur karena dengan itu kehidupan rumah tangga kami menjadi awet. Lihat dia sedang memberi ASI pada anak pertama kami sekaligus sebagai keturunan campuran darah murni dan darah _muggle_. Putra yang akan mewarisi ketampanan serta kejeniusanku dan dia tentunya. Perlahan aku mendekati dia sampai dirinya menyadari aku berada di depannya.

"Hai, _love_."

Mata cokelat madunya yang membiusku selama ini mengerjapkan berulang kali ketika ada sebuah kue tart cantik dengan lilin berangka-kan dua puluh delapan tahun. Sebelum bibirnya membuka dan mengucapkan sesuatu. Aku dengan gagahnya memberi ucapan pada wanitaku. Milikku sekarang.

"_Happy Birthday, Hermione. I always love you until end because you are mine. And I am yours."_

Diirku menyanyikan lagu sederhana untuk bertambahnya umur wanitaku. Dia langsung meniup lilin itu dan mengucapkan sesuatu padaku.

"Terima kasih. Ya, aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu sampai akhir karena kau milikku dan aku milikmu."

Degan senyuman tipis, aku mengecup singkat dahinya. Lalu diriku meletakkan kue tart di meja yang berada di samping istriku sekarang. Tampak anak kami—Scorpius merengek hebat. Lihat, rambut pirang serta kulit pucatnya mewarisiku, sedangkan mata cokelat madunya sama dengan istriku. Perpaduan yang sempurna untuk anak kami.

Kami pun mengusap rambut pirangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang sampai dia tenang dan tertidur pulas. Aku dan dia saling bertatapan satu sama lain hingga muncul senyum geli darinya ketika aku menatapnya—dengan intens.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa menjadi milikmu sekarang, _dear_."

Bibirku melengkung membentuk senyuman. "Perjuanganku tidak sia-sia menjadikan kau milikku, _love_. Laki-laki yang berusaha mengambil hatimu aku singkirkan dengan mendekatimu—walau harus menjatuhkan harga diriku yang terlampau tinggi."

"Nyatanya kau berhasil, sayang. Terima kasih sudah menjaga hatiku selama ini," ucapnya.

Aku pun mengusap rambutnya. "Aku juga dan tetap menjadi milikku, _love_."

Dengan anggukan, mau tak mau aku mengecup bibirnya yang manis ini. Bahagialah aku karena menjadikan kau milikku dan aku tidak menyerahkan pada siapapun karena aku milikmu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. .

.

.

.

.

.

.

_*__**The End**__*_

_Y*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Y_

* * *

_Wulanz Aihara Uchiha Notes_

_Datar banget kan? Aku kena writer block dan moodku berkurang demi apapun. Maafkan ya, Miss. Granger aku tidak bisa menghadahkan fic yang bagus huwee. Happy Birthday ya ^^_

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Palembang, 21 September 2013**_


End file.
